Some metals such as aluminum are less formable in a conventional forming press when compared to steel. Deep drawing of aluminum to form deep drawn parts, such as vehicle door inner panels, also presents many challenges. Some vehicle manufacturers have more than four press stages in manufacturing lines, some including two draw stages, which can improve the ability to form deep drawn aluminum parts. Increasing the press stages, however, results in additional capital costs as well as more time and energy required to manufacture these deep drawn parts.